That's New
by Jervis Tetch Madness
Summary: The Riddler escaped the Asylum and ran into an old friend of his. One-shot, non-Slash. A Down The Rabbits Holes side fic.


**Warning: Characters Do Not Belong To Me! One-Shot No Slash. Enjoy :D**

Victor Zsasz briskly walked to the door of his apartment, his newest hideout until he could find something more suitable of his expectations; this place was doable for living for the time being. Another knock erupted from his door, more forceful, Zsasz held his knife tightly in his hand as he tried to peek at whoever was outside.

"Zsasz! Let me in!" That voice was far too familiar; Zsasz sighed and opened the door all the way. "Quickly, get inside before the bat see's you." The Arkham-uniformed man didn't even hesitate to enter the sociopaths abode. "Thanks, Victor."

Zsasz grunted his reply, his eyes roaming outside of his doorways, before closing it and locking it tight. He turned around to look at his guest, he seemed exhausted. Zsasz knew he just escaped the Asylum, just by looking at the Brunettes attire. "I have some of your spare clothes upstairs," Zsasz pointed out, "I haven't touched it sense you were caught last time." The brunette nodded, trying to catch his breath, he must have ran here all the way from that hell-hole, Zsasz noted, the Asylum was several miles away.

The Riddler smiled at his friend, it was always good to have some place to escape to when you had nowhere else to go. Him and Zsasz have been good friends for over a year now, when the sociopath began to realize that he was running out of room on his body to make _The Mark. _He hadn't seen as many people as liberating opportunities because of this realization. When he's not that crazed upon trying to kill everyone he sees, Edward found the man to actually be quite brilliant. Jonathan Crane was someone Edward talked to often, along with Jervis Tetch. Both Brilliant characters, but after a while they all became bored of each other and wanted to talked of something else.

Edward remembered when he saw Zsasz trying to keep up a conversation with the Joker, which was all and all interesting to see, But after a time Zsasz became frustrated with the Joker's constant joking and bi-polar attitude. Soon leaving to sit by himself in the Arkham lunch room. Edward recalled walking over to him, and keeping up a conversation, hesitantly of course, but after a few minutes they shared a laugh or two, being friends ever sense.

Edward took in a deep breath, before pushing himself off the wall he had been resting against. Victor nodded and began descending upstairs, the Brunette close at his heels, "I'm sure you know where everything is." Victor stated, pointing to the man's room at the far end of the hall. Edward nodded going into the room then shutting the door.

Victor sat in his chair downstairs in the kitchen, flipping through some old newspaper, before becoming bored and ripping it in half. He grabbed the two separate squares, putting one down he examined the other. Folding the sides in and making triangles among other shapes, folding and turning it before flipping some of the flaps inside out. After a moment or two he finished, setting down his new-found creation, a paper Crane. Sighing to himself he grabbed the other square before doing the same thing.

Footsteps echoed lightly, and Victor knew that Edward was coming back downstairs. Sure enough the infamous brunette was standing in the door way, slightly tired but fine all and all. Brushing past the terribly scarred man, he took one of the Cranes before sitting across from the other.

"Riddle me this." How did he know this was coming..

"It walks on four legs in the morning, two legs at noon and three legs in the evening. What is it?"

Zsasz thought for a moment, before answering, "Man or a woman, Crawls on all fours as a baby, walks on two legs as an adult and uses two legs and a cane when they're old." Edward smiled at the answer, "How about something Trickier Edward, or something amusing."

Eddie sat there a moment, thinking then it hit him. "I'm not going to be too hard on you, but I have one I don't think I've used before." Clearing his throat, he began "Remember friend as you walk by, as you are now, so once was I. As I am now you will surely be, prepare thyself to follow me. What am I?"

Zsasz could honestly admit he was dumbstruck, sitting there for a few minutes, sinking in the riddle. It wasn't anything obvious, so no supplies or anything simple. He thought of the transition with words and how they abided each other. "Um.. I want to say a dead person.. But that's not entirely it, is it?"

"You're on the right track." Eddie smirked, leaning on his elbow.

"A spirit." Victor finally said, "The paradox of saying what someone once was, and what they will inevitably become would be like a spirit telling a living being of what to expect, and preparing the person to follow, is that correct?"

"Your mind _never _ceases to amaze me." The Riddler smiled, examining the bird in his hands, he knew how to do a lot of things, but origami never came to mind. He'd have to learn sooner or later how to make something as significantly difficult as a bird.

"So, Edward how'd you escape this time?" Zsasz asked, fairly curious, twisted the paper made bird in his hands. Edward smirked, leaning forward in his seat, the paper Crane sat down beside him on the table. "You're not going to believe this."

"You'd be surprised at the things I can and cannot believe Edward, get on with it." The tone in Edwards's voice caught the bald man's attention, now he really had to know. He was half expecting the Riddler to go on and on about his latest _ingenious _plan on how he escaped the Asylum, but it didn't come. Edward sat there a moment, contemplating on how he could approach this without giving much away. After a moment of thought he began.

"Alright, let's see here.. I was in group therapy with a couple of other rouges, and then there was Doc." Edward started, readjusting himself in his seat. "The female was bickering and trying to get us all to talk as normal, but today it was different." Edward Smirked "She was directing most of her attention on.. let's say Point B, just to hide his identity for the time being."

"Why can't you just tell me who it is?" Zsasz asked, resting his elbow's on the table.

"Because Victor Ol' boy, what fun would that be?" Edward smiled broadly; Zsasz gave a disgruntled noise, but said nothing, allowing the brunette to continue.

"Anyways, If I recall correctly, he just didn't want to talk, throwing words to the wind. Harley comforted him, and then the good Doctor turned her attention on Point B's Cell mate, Point A."

"How come you tell me Harleys name? And why did you start with Point B, and not Point A.."

"Point A wasn't really paying any attention to the female, looking as bored as ever, his responses seemed truthful enough." Edward ignored Zsasz's questions and continued going, "anyways, it seems she dug a little too deep, Point A had a mental breakdown, quite nerve wrecking if you ask me.." Edward shuddered slightly.

"Mental Breakdown?" Zsasz was slightly confused, there were several different kinds of mental breakdowns, which one was he talking about? Edward nodded, "Schizophrenic multi-personality disorder, and I believe slight dementia."

"That bad?" Victor sat down his paper Crane, readjusting himself so he sat more comfortably.

"It was terribly disturbing. His face twisted into some inhuman snarl, I never thought I'd see Jo.. Point A's face give off such an expression, the glare looked like it could kill small animals." He sighed, then smirked when he said this next part. "Funny thing though, he picked up his cell mate, Point B, causing him terrible bodily harm in the arms." Edward raised his left arm, and with his right, showed where the damage was done. "Some blood, but I would think it wouldn't take to long for it to heal."

"And?" Victor was still waiting for Edward to get to the part where he escapes; he felt like he was just beating around the bush and it was beginning to frustrate him. Edward chuckled, "Always so eager, aren't you?" Victor furrowed his eyes brows together, but said nothing.

Edward let off a soft laugh before continuing. "This is the best part, Point A, scaring the life out of Point B, just… Kissed him."

Victor could feel his jaw slacken slightly. "W.. w-..wait what!?" He was bewildered.

"Yeah, but everyone was too terrified to do anything about it, scared Point B and ruined his sanity for the time, I'm not sure if he's back to normal yet."

"What do you mean?"

"Another case just like Point A. Except instead of Schizophrenic, it was more delusional than anything else."

"What else happened?" Zsasz questioned, getting up for a second, "Hold that thought." He walked over to the refrigerator, pulling out a glass water pitcher, setting it on the counter, he grabbed out two clear glass cups, filling them up, he put away the pitcher and brought the beverages to him and his friend. "Drink this."

Edward was at a loss. "Why?"

Zsasz gave him a isn't-it-obvious look, but said nothing. Edward guessed he looked flushed, or sounded hoarse and breathy, taking a few gulps of his water, he didn't realize how dehydrated he was from the run, the feeling of the icy water when it went down his dry throat felt wonderful, he sat down the half empty cup, then he continued. "Anyways, there was some sort of verbal fight with each other, didn't make much sense, but to a mind such as mine, I could easily comprehend what they were communicating to each other." He gave off a smug grin, leaning back in his chair.

"Soon after, the guards came in, after hearing all the commotion, and a fight broke out, well Point A and Point B were the ones who took on the guards, the rest of the rouges piled on out of there, The Joker killed the good doctor, Good riddance.." He took another drink of his water, "Well I stayed behind with the two crazies before one came to, the other.. Not so much." Moving his hand from side to side.

"All three of us left through the commotion of police cars arriving, soon the bat was on his way but I left before I could get in the middle of I, I debated for a second if I should follow the two, but decided against it, and came directly here." Edward finished his story, and his drink, setting the empty glass to the side, before picking up the paper Crane, flipping its wings every so often.

Zsasz let the information sink in, "Who else escaped?"

"let's see here, The Joker, Harley Quinn, Jonathan Crane, Harvey Two-face, Poison Ivy, and Jervis Tetch." He was almost certain he didn't forget them, but felt suddenly stupid when he saw the grin on Zsasz face, he just narrowed down who Point A and Point B could be. Mentally cursing himself, he sighed. "Just don't guess who they are."

Zsasz raised his hand to his chest, "Scouts honor."

"You were never a boy scout." Edward mused, smirking.

"So?"

Edward said nothing but chuckled lightly, "What do we have here to eat?" Edward asked, getting up. Zsasz looked over his shoulder as the brunette passed him by, heading to the fridge. "Um.. I believe I have materials to make cheese burgers."

"Nah," Edward replied, leaning into the open door of the fridge. "I want something I haven't had a million times in the past week."

"Um.." Victor sat in thought once again, trying to think of what else he had, "There's stuff for grilled cheese."

"I'd rather not."

"Soup?"

"Sounds good, but no thanks."

"Cookies?"

Edward looked over questionably at the bald scarred man. "Are you serious?"

"What? Oreos are for everyone."

**Oneshot! This is based off of my other story Down The Rabbits Hole, You don't have to read it to read this story, but it would help to know what he's talking about. Also goes into detail about whom Point A and Point B are for those of you who really want to know. But be warned, it's a yaoi fanfictions, you don't like yaoi. I wouldn't suggest reading it. Anyways, the humor in here isn't really noticeable unless you turn your head to the side, and close both eyes. Then if you **_**Imagine **_**it's funny, then there you go :3 Hope you Enjoyed!**

**P.S Personally I think (Along with some others) The Zsasz and the Riddler would be good friends. And another thing, Zsasz is running out of room for the Mark, making him pickier about whom he kills, so that's why he's able to you know.. Sustain his murderous urges or whatever. Anyhow, hope you enjoyed! May right more like this later, Reveiws are welcome! :D**


End file.
